On-line shopping is quickly becoming the preferred means for obtaining consumer products and services. More consumers, for example, are now using the Internet to browse, comparison shop and order products on-line. On-line shopping systems have made product information, including pricing and availability, readily available to consumers and have facilitated the location and purchasing of desired products at lower cost and with added convenience.
Accordingly, many retailers have established “electronic store fronts” to offer all kinds of products ranging from clothes and groceries to computers and automobiles. Conventional electronic store fronts, however, are often modeled after traditional catalogs and are limited in the information disseminated to the consumer. With typical electronic store fronts, for example, a consumer is prompted to search for a desired product by entering one or more keywords. A search result of relevant items is then displayed along with a product description and price. The customer then places the desired items in an “electronic shopping cart,” which the customer uses to place an order with the on-line merchant. If an item is not in the merchant's inventory, the customer is informed either immediately or within a prescribed period of time. If the customer is dissatisfied or unwilling to wait or desires to purchase the item elsewhere, the customer then returns to the store front or calls the on-line merchant to cancel or change the order.
Still other systems, such as Dell Computer Corporation's dell.com, allow consumers to configure or customize selected products in accordance with available features or options. Dell.com, for example, allows a consumer to customize computer systems by allowing the consumer to select various options, e.g., memory, hard drive, monitor, CD/DVD drives, video card, sound card, etc. An updated price is then obtained based on the selected options. The configured system is placed in a shopping cart and an order submitted by selecting a “checkout” option. Order status information can then be obtained upon providing an order number and verification data.
A shortcoming of conventional systems, however, is that product status and tracking information is available only after an order is placed. No information is available to the consumer, prior to the placement of the order, relating to the availability or status of a matching or similar configured product already in the product's manufacturing and delivery process or so-called “product pipeline”. For example, conventional systems do not provide real-time information relating to inventory, in-transit stock, scheduled and unscheduled orders, etc., that may influence the consumer's decision to order or not order the configured product. Such information may be important to a consumer who may choose to select or not select a particular option because of a lack of inventory or delay in scheduled production. Also, in cases where time is of the essence, such information may be used to notify a customer that the configured product is not readily available. A new order can therefore be placed or a preexisting one updated without the customer having to cancel a previously submitted order. The availability of status and tracking information, prior to the placement of an order by the consumer, can therefore be used to minimize the risk that the customer will become inconvenienced and dissatisfied with the merchant's on-line ordering services.